


The Exaltation of Apogee

by tarradiddle



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla Anime Series, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, City on the Edge of Battle, M/M, POV Nonhuman, Possibly Unrequited Love, discussion of Haruo/Yuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarradiddle/pseuds/tarradiddle
Summary: In a frozen moment, Metphies reflects on humanity.Set at or just after the very end of City on the Edge of Battle. Spoilers: Contains references to the climax, although no major plot elements are clearly described.Hey, I wrote a short poetic thing for an (apparently) rare pair! I have to believe there's a ton of fic set in this world hosted on some other site in Japanese. It's too fascinating for that not to be the case.





	The Exaltation of Apogee

**Author's Note:**

> I say something about Exif society in this that I just made up. It seems probable, but it's not based on anything, and I haven't read the supplemental books to know if it's contradicted there.

Haruo was alive. They might all die in the next moment, but for this moment, Haruo was alive.

Metphies took shallow breaths, looking out from the tunnel at the edge of the crater. They were far too close to the seething heat, to the wreckage, to the insuperable mass of power and rage that held dominance over the Earth. He couldn't see where the Vultures had landed, but he knew they had. They had been losing power, but the last sound on the vehicles' channel had been Haruo leaving the Vulture to go to Yuko.

Yuko might live. She might not. He could not see what would happen. Metphies hoped that she would live and suppressed any thought to the contrary as unbecoming for his position. It would be a good thing, for Haruo to save her. She could temper his stubbornness, focus his drive. He could inspire her to greatness as well. Could inspire them all.

If he lived. He thought he had been about to watch Haruo – his coruscating spirit, his implausible determination, his audacious optimism – transmuted into inhuman menace by the encroaching poison or burnt to atoms by electric fire. Metphies found that he had feared that more than any monster.

But Haruo had survived. More than that, he had chosen. Had chosen life, connection, and hope. At least for now.

Yuko's pain and his own counsel. Two voices had been louder than the siren call toward bleak vengeance and damnation. Metphies hadn't been sure which way it would fall, but he had hoped. Haruo inspired hope.

He knew how unlikely it was that they would take back the Earth; they could try for the ship, regroup, perhaps seek some other world. On the other hand, there was still much to learn here, and perhaps they could survive somehow, even if they never defeated Godzilla.

But both those paths were the counsel of his head; that voice was logic, and Metphies was done with logic.

For Haruo took the threads of probability, twisted them, pulled them taut, and played them like an instrument, sending the future on a tangent never imagined, dancing to the song of his will. He confounded contemplation, exposing evident truth as foolishness and unmasking the sane and sensible as insufficiently valiant.

Metphies adored him. He was change and sparks and tempestuous potential.

Metphies had less at risk in this struggle than the humans. Young Exif sent biological material whenever groups split, so even now his genetic descendants, baring severe mischance, were wandering the unreachable stars, facing other travails.

If Yuko lived, perhaps she and Haruo would have a child. That might give them a different kind of future to strive toward. Metphies wasn't sure what the effect would be. If she didn't live, of course, Haruo would require counsel, and perhaps comfort.

Whatever happened, Metphies would stay on this world so long as Haruo did. Their fates were now bound together. He had given Haruo everything he could.

Haruo would never be ordinary. He would never be safe. He would drag them all to catastrophe or exaltation. All Metphies wanted was to stand by his side at the final moment and witness the glory.


End file.
